Feelings
by IKARI IORI
Summary: Seguir a Mokuba no es siempre buena idea... pero si es muy divertido.
1. Default Chapter

Ichan: hola, aqui estoy de nuevo llenando el ciberespacio de mis fanfics.... (Gomen ne)  
Este fic esta dedicado a la psicopata mas divertida que conozco por hacerse un año más vieja... jejeje, tu sabes que es broma, que aqui te queremos mucho y que esperamos que llegues a los mil años!!! (con dientes y pelo tambien)... mmm despues de la sarta de bakanadas aqui esta el fic de cumpleaños de Kchan!!! (ojala se la pase con Brookling y con Yuri) Myajajajaaa.  
FEELINGS ..........................  
  
Es temprano todabía, pero Mokuba Kaiba esta despierto, apenas el reloj de numeros rojos daba las 6:00 de la mañana el pequeño peleaba con las sabanas para poderse levantar. Siempre era igual, sonaba el despertador, Mokuba se levantaba e iba corriendo a la cocina (que estaba bastante lejos a decir verdad) y preparaba una tasa de cafe sin azucar y dos cucharadas de cafe, no más, no menos.  
  
Pero desde hace poco las cosas habian cambiado ya no era el reloj el que despertaba al pequeño Mokuba, ni el que le recordaba las cosas que tenia que hacer o las que no tenia que hacer, ya no se sentaba solo a la mesa en la comida o jugaba videojuegos contra la computadora... Era extraña la manera en que habia llegado el "nuevo" miembro de la familia Kaiba y el en si mismo era tambien muy extraño, Mokuba no podia creer que su hermano hubiera hecho un trbajo de robotica tan bueno, si no fuera por que el chico de cabellos verde aqua no desayunaba sino se aceitaba o reparaba algun circuito.  
  
- Mokuba Kaiba, es hora de despertar... arriba! es de día!  
- ya, ya oí... ya voy - dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados antes de soltar un bostezo enorme  
- todabía estas dormido- dijo noah mientras le pasaba una mano por la frente para retirar algunos mechones de cabello rebelde  
- que hora es? - dijo mientras se estiraba  
- seis quince  
  
Mokuba se dispuso para bajar a hacer la taza diaria de café de su hermano mayor, en realidad a Noah no le parecia que hiciera la gran cosa a penas se ponia la ropa y se colgaba esa extraña cosa en el cuello, se lavaba la cara y se mojaba el cabello, mokuba decia que le costaba trabajo mantenerlo tal como lo llevaba, pero Noah sospechaba que Mokuba ni siquiera hacia el intento de cepillarse el cabello.  
  
- donde esta mi onisan? - pregunto el muchacho moreno mientras se levantaba  
- Seto kaiba esta dandose una ducha, como todos los dias  
- vamos pues.  
- si  
  
Mokuba salio primero y Noah lo siguo, los pasillos de Kaiba Corp eran larguisimos y Mokuba decia que eran interminables, que cuando pensabas que estabas a punto de llegar al final de alguno este se conectaba con otro y otro más, asi que quien se propusiera seriamente recorrerlos todos tendria al menos que preparar lo necesario para dos meses y un kit de primeros auxilios.  
  
Esto es lo que sabia Noah de su nuevo hogar, sabia solo lo que Mokuba le decia mitades de verdad complementadas con mentirillas blancas que hacian las cosas "mas emocionantes" y no es que Noah no supiera distinguir de la realidad y las mentirillas de Mokuba, es solo que le gustaba imaginar que todo lo que decia su compañero de habitación era real, que en realidad Seto no era otra cosa que un extraterrestre venido de marte que queria gobernar el mundo por medio de objetos de ultima tecnologia. Mokuba era lo unico que tenia y lo unico que necesitaba... su unico amigo. Haria lo que el le dijera, le ayudaria en las travesuras o en los deberes de la escuela.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la cocina.  
  
- Una taza de agua hirviendo y dos cucharadas medianas de café no descafeinado... - Murmuro Mokuba mientras preparaba la bebida de su hermano  
- Una taza de agua hirviendo y dos cucharadas medianas de café no descafeinado... - repitio segundos despues Noah  
- que haces? - Pregunto el muchacho moreno mirandolo de reojo desde la barra  
- Almacenamiento de datos... para recordar algunas cosas...  
  
Mokuba suspiro, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a oir a Noah hablando como una maquina, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se dirigio donde estaba su nuevo amigo, poniendole las mano sobre los hombros le dijo.  
  
- Tratabas de aprenderlo... puedes aprender tambien a no hablar asi... es raro.  
- Hablar como?  
- Asi... como... Dime solo Mokuba o Mokei... a mi OniSan dile solo Kaiba, no necesitas decir los nombre completos, para las preguntas solo responde de manera corta y con frases como "trataba de recordarlo" o "es solo que no podia entenderlo" las fraces como "hubo un error momentaneo en el sistema"o algo asi hacen que la gente se de cuenta de lo que eres... y no es necesario que lo sepan.  
- Lo que soy - dijo Noah mirando a los ojos a Mokei - te molesta lo que yo soy?  
- Claro que no! Pero los demas son estupidos, y rechazan lo que es diferente, ellos no entenderian y te tratarian como una maquina, ¡No eres una maquina!  
  
Noah apreto un poco los puños sin decir nada, le costaría mucho trabajo dejar de hablar así, tomando en cuenta el largo tiempo en el que habia vivido dentro de una computadora, navegando en el oscuro ciber espacio...  
  
- Si? lo intentaras Noah?  
- Claro Mo... Mokei - dijo aun dudandolo un poco  
- ¡Asi me gusta! nn  
- etooo... - El muchacho se sonrojo un poco y desvio la mirada.  
  
de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrio y entro Seto Kaiba perfectamente bien arreglado y con el cabello humedo.  
  
- Buenos días Mokuba, Noah - Dijo mientras pasaba sus ojos por los muchachos tratando de adivinar que nueva travesura planearian ese día  
- buenos dias Kaiba... - fue la unica respuesta de Noah  
- buenos dias hermano, creo que ninguno de los dos tiene sentido de la moda - dijo Mokuba sonriente mirando a su hermano  
- Que tiene de malo mi ropa? - dijo Seto con una ligera voz de disgusto  
- no, solo decia... - respondio entre risillas el morenito  
  
Noah camino a la barra y tomo la taza de cafe entre sus manos, volteo y los miro desde donde estaba, se veian felices, Mokuba siempre sonreia cuando su hermano estaba cerca, Seto tambien perdia todo su aspecto de amargado, le gustaba mirarlos. le gustaba imaginar que formaba parte de todo eso, que tambien los abrazaba y sonreia, que de nuevo alguien se preocupaba por el, que lo amaba y lo aceptaba, despues de todo no habia dejado de ser Noah. El muchacho camino hacia los hermanos y le presento la taza de cafe a Seto.  
  
- Tu café Kaiba, Una taza de agua hirviendo y dos cucharadas medianas de café no descafeinado... no más, no menos.  
  
Seto lo miró sorprendido y tomo la taza de café, generalmente era Mokuba el que hacia los "honores"  
  
- Gracias Noah, puedes llamarme Seto.  
  
El chico se puso colorado, bueno, se hubiera puesto colorado si no fuera un androide, pero si se noto que se puso muy nervioso y agacho la mirada  
  
- Esta bien, Se-to - Dijo el nombre del mayor de los Kaiba despacio y bajito, como si hacerlo hiciera enojar a alguien  
  
Mokuba miraba lo que sucedia y por una vez no dijo nada.  
  
- Pronto me ire a la oficina, por favor, por una vez... - dijo Seto en un tono ligero de suplica - no se metan en problemas  
- Nosotros nunca nos metemos en problemas - dijo divertido mokuba mientras intercambiaca miradas con Noah  
- Solo tenemos aventuras - completó este aunque con cara seria  
- Pues no más aventuras - Seto bebio de la taza y abrio el periodico en la seccion de finanzas  
- Que cruel eres! - Dijo Mokuba cruzando los brazos - somos niños, las cosas como esas son normales en nosotros  
  
Seto lo penso un momento, era verdad, eran un par de niños. Dejó el periodico de nuevo sobre la mesa y miro a Noah de no haber sido por el accidente, si Noah no hubiera muerto quizas tendria su misma edad, pero su edad habia sido supendida indefinidamente desde que transportaron su escencia a la red, habia tenido la misma edad por mas de cinco años y ahora que estaba dentro del cuerpo que él le habia proporcionado ¿Tendría la inquietud de crecer?  
¿Que pasaria si Mokuba comenzara a crecer, llegara a la adolescencia y el se quedara así? ¿Podia aun Noah ser conciente de lo que habia perdido años atras junto con su vida? Seto lo miraba mientras pensaba todo eso, Noah se quedo muy quieto mirandolo a su vez un poco nervioso al sentir la mirada de Seto sobre él.  
  
- Onisan! - La voz de Mokuba lo saco de sus pensamientos - Lo pones nervioso  
- Eh, ah! Lo... Lo siento, me perdí.  
- Mucho! - Dijo Mokuba con un tono que a Seto le parecieron Celos - ¿Crees que a alguien le guste que se le queden mirando asi?  
- Ya dije que lo siento ¬¬  
  
Noah no tenia pulso, ni corazón y aun así pudo sentir como algo dentro de el se estremecia al ver los ojos azul obscuro de Kaiba sobre su cuerpo.  
  
fin del primer capitulo  
  
r&r bien recibidos.  
  
Este fic tambien esta un poquito basado en CHOBITS y BEYBLADE, fueron las dos fuentes que encontre a parte de Chica Marioneta J para poder entender un poco el hecho de que alguien, apesar de tener un alma o una mente independiente no se sienta pleno por el simple hecho de que es un Androide.


	2. I can't Feel You Heart

I Can't Feel Your Heart  
  
Segundo capitulo

* * *

"Estoy aquí, de pie... mirando por la ventana un bello atardecer y puedo decir por naturaleza que es algo que me agrada, me hace sentir inmensamente feliz... por que esto que siento es real, es producto de mi mismo y no de los mecanismos que me integran."  
  
- ¿Que haces Noah?  
- Pregunto el muchacho moreno mirando por encima del hombro de su compañero  
- Leo, encontré este viejo libro en la biblioteca y quise distraerme un rato... - Dijo Noah cerrando el libro de inmediato - Pero es aburrido  
- ah, ya veo... ¿y de que trata? - Dijo Mokei mientras movía la nariz de manera graciosa  
- Eh, es de filosofía... pero es aburrido… por... ¿por que no vamos a buscar otra cosa que hacer?  
  
El chico se levanto y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio.  
  
- Esta bien... mmm ¿ponemos crema de afeitar en vez de crema batida en un pastel y se lo damos a mi Onisan?  
- eh, eso lo hicimos ayer.  
- Cierto, creo que me estoy quedando sin imaginación ¿que propones tu? - dijo mirándolo fijo - ¿no podemos solo ver TV?  
- Claroooo! jajajaja ¡que listo eres! - dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro - Vamos a mirar televisión  
  
La sonrisilla malévola que Mokuba tenia en el rostro le preocupaba a Noah ya que solo significaba una cosa: Problemas.  
  
- ¿Por que siempre acabo siguiéndote? y... ¿me podrías decir que hacemos en la habitación de Seto?  
- Buscando los canales prohibidos... - Contesto tranquilo mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama de su hermano y prendía la televisión con el mando a distancia  
- ¿canales prohibidos?  
- Bueno, supongo que el ve cosas que el supone que nosotros no debemos de ver !asi que las veremos!  
- Por Kami! ¿Qué le vez de divertido a eso? - Dijo Noah mientras se lleva la palma de la mano a la frente  
- Es solo el hecho de hacerlo - le respondió sonriente - anda siéntate y relájate.  
  
Noah no había sido jamás un niño malvado, en ninguna forma, el solo había tratado de hacer siempre solo correcto según lo que su padre le decía que era lo correcto, estar con Mokuba era toda una odisea para el, aun así no se opuso a los deseos de su compañero y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿Y que vamos a ver precisamente?  
- Hentaii  
- ¡¿nani?! Pero...  
  
Mokuba coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del androide y sonrió...  
  
- ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez? Seto jamás se va a enterar.  
- ¿seguro?  
- Seguro...  
  
Lo único que Mokuba tuvo como respuesta fue un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron corriendo a su habitación y en cuanto Noah atravesó la puerta Mokuba la cerró con seguro, después se dejo caer jadeando.  
  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que salimos corriendo de pronto?  
-Ca-si es… es…hora de que Se-to llegue a comer… no.. no puede… encontrarnos… ahí. – Respondió Mokuba aun agitado  
  
Noah le hacho aire con las manos.  
  
-Despacio que te ahogas  
  
Mokuba tomo una de las blancas manos de Noah y la puso sobre su pecho, el corazón de Mokuba latía con fuerza casi saliéndosele , había sido una carrera larga. El chiquillo de cabellos alborotados sonrió.  
  
-me gusta… - dijo Noah  
-¿verme a punto del desmayo?- bromeo Mokuba  
-no… sentir tu corazón latir…  
  
Noah tomo la mano de Mokuba y la coloco sobre su pecho, sus mecanismos interiores seguían aun tan quietos como de costumbre, aun después de esa larga carrera.  
  
-No puedo sentir tu corazón… - murmuro Mokei casi sin querer - ¡eh! Lo… lo siento  
  
Noah nego con la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos  
  
-Esta bien… supongo que no importa…  
  
"Maldito mentiroso" prenso Mokuba pero se apresuro a cambiar de tema.  
  
-Vamos abajo a esperar a mi hermano… debe estar a punto de llegar -Si…  
  
Y los chicos salieron de la habitación.  
  
La puerta se abrió de pronto, los chicos volvieron la cabeza a la entrada y vieron entrar a Seto Kaiba a través de ella. Seto los observo un momento, había algo extraño en los muchachos.  
  
- Bienvenido a casa... - Mokuba ni siquiera lo miró al decirle eso, permaneció en su sitio, sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la estancia, mirando fijamente al techo.  
  
Seto interrogo a Noah con la mirada y este se apresuro a evitar verlo a los ojos, ¿que podía decirle? él mismo no sabia por que Mokuba había entrado en ese estado.  
  
-¿Que podemos hacerle? - Seto suspiro resignado - Vamos, levántense de ahí, los voy a llevar a comer  
  
Los chicos se levantaron del sofá.  
  
-¿A donde vamos a ir? - Pregunto Noah para cambiar de tema  
-A donde quieran…  
  
Normalmente Mokuba habría saltado de alegría eligiendo algún tipo de lugar de comida chatarra como pizza o hamburguesas, exigiendo luego que de postre Seto debería comprarle un cono triple de nieve napolitana.  
  
Sin embargo no fue así. Mokuba estaba como en otro lugar… seguramente seguía pensando en aquello que Noah y el habían estado viendo… Era todo tan extraño…  
  
-¿A donde quieres ir Mokuba? – La voz de Noah lo saco de sus pensamientos  
-A donde sea me da igual… - respondió desganado  
-¿Estas seguro? Los llevare a comer al club y tendrán que arreglarse como pingüinos  
  
Bromeo Seto recordando lo peleado que estaba Mokuba con cualquier forma de formalismo posible.  
  
-A donde quieras esta bien – respondió el muchacho alzándose de hombros – iremos a cambiarnos.  
  
Y antes de que Seto o Noah pudieran contestar Mokei tomo la mano de su compañero de habitación y lo arrastro al elevador.

* * *

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del elevador Mokuba soltó la mano de Noah y miro fijamente los números del teclado electrónico.  
-¿A donde vamos? – Pregunto Noah preocupado de que Mokuba planeara volver al cuarto de su hermano.  
-A nuestra habitación, ya oíste a Seto, vamos a comer al club… hay que cambiarnos  
-Pensé que no te gus… - Pero el chico de cabello negro lo interrumpió a media frase  
-No es que me guste… solo que nunca vamos a donde quiera ir Seto, siempre me deja elegir a mí.  
-Mokei… ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto preocupado Noah  
-No me pasa nada – Mokuba lo miro y le dedico una de sus enormes sonrisas  
-¡eh! Yo… bueno… es que – Noah se había puesto nervioso  
  
De pronto y gracias al cielo según Noah las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse.

* * *

Seto vio abrirse de nuevo las puertas del elevador y casi no pudo reconocer a su hermano, él y Noah se habían cambiando los pantalones deslavados y las camisetas largas, habían desaparecido las pulseras de cuero negro de Mokuba y los colores llamativos.  
  
En lugar de eso llevaban puestos pantalones negros y camisas blancas de vestir perfectamente planchados, Zapatos relucientes.  
  
El androide llevaba el cabello perfectamente acomodado, sin embargo Seto no pudo aguantar una sonrisa al ver que Mokuba no había podido hacer nada contra su cabello aleonado y rebelde.  
  
-Bien vamonos  
  
Sugirió Mokuba un poco incomodo por que sabia que esos pantalones no eran adecuados para trepar árboles, que esos zapatos no eran para correr y que definitivamente el blanco no le gustaba por que era un color que se manchaba demasiado fácil.  
  
-Ven acá… - Seto se dirigió a su hermano  
  
Mokuba se acerco y Seto saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una liga negra.  
  
-Date la vuelta  
  
El chico obedeció sin chistar pero lleno de curiosidad. Seto le recogió el cabello en una coleta baja y se lo arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Noah soltó una risilla y Mokuba se miro en el vidrio de la mesita de centro.  
  
-No hermano, yo no quiero salir así… - Mokuba se puso colorado  
-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto el muchacho mayor divertido  
-¡¡ Por que así se peinan las niñas!! – Dijo Mokuba cruzándose de brazos – los hombres debemos de ser feos y desarreglados… o nos veremos afeminados.  
-¿Que puede preocuparte eso? – preguntó Seto sarcástico – aun no eres un hombre…  
  
Mokuba se quedo callado.

* * *

-Que descansen – La voz de Seto se perdió en medio del largo pasillo  
-Buenas noches – Respondieron los dos chicos antes de meterse a su habitación.  
  
Y corrieron a la cama, se quitaron la ropa de manera desordenada, al final todo quedo tirado, pisado y arrugado. A Noah le llamo la atención que cuando Mokei termino de arrancarse la camisa llevaba aun puesta esa cosa extraña que siempre se ponía en el cuello.  
  
El chico de cabellos verdes aqua se acerco despacio hacia su amigo a gatas sobre la blanda superficie del colchón de agua que compartían.  
  
-¿que tiene de especial esa carta? – dijo señalando el amuleto colgado en un cordón negro alrededor de su cuello  
-Eh? – Mokuba miro su collar y la cara se le ilumino con una sonrisa – pues es mi mejor carta… Es mi mejor monstruo de duelo ¿sabes? Es el mas poderoso, y hace correr a medio mundo cuando esta de malas…  
-¿De verdad hay una carta así? – La curiosidad se había apoderado de Noah  
-Si… con esta carta ahuyento mis miedos y me da confianza – Presumió Mokuba muy orgulloso  
-¿Puedo verla? – Noah miro a su amigo, quien pareció dudarlo un poco  
-Pero con una condición…  
-Lo que sea – se apresuro a decir Noah – solo déjame hacharle un vistazo  
-De acuerdo – Mokuba se sacó el collar y se lo presto a Noah quien lo abrió rápidamente - ¿Qué te parece mi mejor carta?  
  
Noah soltó una risilla, adentro del collar no había ninguna carta de duelo, solo había una fotografía de Seto Kaiba cuando contaba con diez años mas o menos.  
  
-Ahora ¿Qué te pondré a hacer?  
-¿Umh? – Noah lo miro confundido - ¿nani?  
-Si, ya sabes, dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, o mejor dicho que cumplirías con la condición que yo quisiera – Mokuba soltó lo anterior con una sonrisilla picara  
  
Noah de pronto se dio cuenta, había dicho que si demasiado rápido, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Problemas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo  
  
notas del autor:  
  
Hola hola!! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fanfic titulado FEELINGS... me encanta trabajar con personajes que no son niños, pero que tampoco son adultos aun, por que es muy divertido que nunca se toman nada verdaderamente enserio o en broma, espero que les guste el camino que esta tomando por que yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndolo, Kami sabe que me encantan los niños... bueno, espero que no les hagan falta los duelos interminables y los monstruos de duelo característicos de Yugi-oh! por que prometo que no habrá mucho, bueno, mejor dicho nada de eso... a menos que alguien lo pida.  
  
REVIEWS ONEGAI  
  
Sus comentarios siempre ayudan a 


End file.
